Always By My Side
by NichanJung
Summary: Wonwoo ulang tahun dan Mingyu memberikan kejutannya. Fluff/romance. Rate T. Yaoi. Meanie Gyuwon Minwoo


Always by My Side

Present By Nichan_Jung

Jeon Wonwoo

Kim Mingyu

Rate: T / Genre: Romance / Length: Oneshoot

Special for Wonwoo Birthday

* MW *

Mingyu berjalan diantara daun-daun yang berterbangan dihembus angin. Beberapa helai daun bahkan menyentuh tubuh sempurnanya. Langkah tegap dan senyum sumringah menghiasi bibirnya, menambah kesempurnaan yang Tuhan berikan pada sosok tingginya.

Udara sore semakin sejuk, warna jingga kemerahan melukis langit, memunculkan aura twilight yabg semakin manis dan mencekam disaat bersamaan. Langkah kaki Mingyu berhenti guna melemparkan obsidian cerahnya ke arah matahari yang hampir kembali ke peraduan.

"Hari ini akan berakhir. Besok sesuatu yang baru akan dimulai." Seraya mengulum senyumnya, Mingyu membenarkan letak ransel yang dipakainya. Sepatu putih yang digunakannya sedikit ternodai debu, Mingyu memandangnya lalu bersikap tidak peduli. Ia kembali melangkah.

Beberapa menit kemudian Mingyu kembali berhenti di depan sebuah rumah. Rumah sederhana dengan model minimalis, berwarna biru muda dengan tiang-tiang bermarterial baja ringan berwarna hitam. Atap rumah itu berwarna merah kecoklatan, itu genteng sintetik, Mingyu tidak begitu paham.

Mingyu mengarahkan pandangannya, menelusuri taman yang begitu rimbun dan penuh dengan berbagai bunga. Halaman rumah itu tidak begitu luas, tapi penataan dan pemeliharaan tanamannya membuat suasana tenang, indah, dan nyaman benar-benar terasa, menarik seluruh atensi siapapun yang melihat dan melewatinya.

Pandangan Mingyu berhenti pada sudut taman, tepatnya pada sebatang pohon maple. Mingyu kembali tersenyum. Ia terus memerhatikan pohon tersebut hingga tidak menyadari kehadiran orang lain di sampingnya.

"Pohon itu akan semakin tumbuh subur jika kau terus tersenyum kepadanya."

Mingyu menoleh, cukup kaget dengan suara yang tiba-tiba itu. Lalu ia pun kembali tersenyum.

"Akan sangat bagus jika itu terjadi, eomma."

"Tentu saja, pohon itu kesayangan kalian berdua." Mingyu mengangguk membenarkan ucapan wanita cantik di depannya ini.

"Masuklah, ia ada di dalam."

"Eomma mau ke mana?"

"Hanya ke supermarket di ujung jalan. Ada beberapa hal yang harus eomma beli, termasuk ice cream dan bahan untuk hamburger kesukaannya."

"Perlukah aku temani?" Sang ibu terkekeh sebelum menjawab.

"Temani dia saja, dari kemarin ia rewel dan merajuk. Ia merindukanmu." Mingyu juga terkekeh.

"Eomma pergi dulu sayang." Tangan halus wanita itu mengusak rambut Mingyu, lalu mereka berdua kembali tersenyum. Mingyu berbalik dan memasuki pekarangan setelah sang ibu terlihat menjauh.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu, Mingyu langsung masuk begitu saja. Belum sempat ia membuka sepatunya, sebuah bantal sofa sudah melayang ke arahnya.

"Pergi!"

Mingyu sudah memprediksi apa yang akan menyambutnya. Tapi ternyata tidak separah yang ia bayangnya.

"Yakin aku harus pergi?" Mingyu bertanya pada seseorang yang melemparkan bantal kepadanya.

"Hm."

Hanya gumaman balasannya. Orang itu masih memandanginya dengan tajam.

"Aku bahkan belum membuka sepatuku."

"Peduli amat. Aku tidak mau melihatmu, pergi sana."

"Yakin?"

"Kenapa tidak."

"Ya sudah, aq pergi."

"Berhenti!" Suara teriakan itu membuat Mingyu yang sudah berbalik dan memegang handle pintu tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Bodoh!"

Sepasang tangan melingkari perut Mingyu. Ia juga merasakan kepala yang bersandar pada punggung bidangnya.

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana." Mingyu mengelus tangan putih yang mendekapnya. Tidak ada balasan apapun.

"Bisakah kita masuk ke dalam?" Mereka masih berada di balik pintu, masih dengan sepatu yang terpasang manis di kaki Mingyu.

Sang lelaki manis menggeleng kencang, "biarkan begini sebentar lagi" ujarnya.

"Baiklah, kita seperti ini sampai hyung puas." Mingyu menoleh ke kiri dan mengecup puncak kepala lelaki yang dipanggilnya hyung.

Sekitar 10 menit kemudian, Mingyu di tarik masuk ke dalam rumah, dengan tergesa Mingyu melepaskan sepatunya dan memakai sandal rumah secara asal. Ia terus ditarik sampai ke ruang tengah.

"Wonwoo hyung." Seru Mingyu perlahan.

Wonwoo, lelaki yang dipanggil hyung oleh Mingyu berhenti melangkah. Tangan mereka masih saling bertautan.

Mingyu mempertipis jarak mereka swbwlum akhirnya ia memeluk Wonwoo dari belakang, gantian melakukan back hug.

"Aku merindukanmu." Bisik Mingyu tepat di telinga kanan Wonwoo. Lalu Mingyu mengecup daun telinga dan pelipis Wonwoo.

"Hyung, aku membuatmu sedih ya? Maafkan aku, oke?" Lagi, sebuah kecupan.

Wonwoo berbalik dan memukul dada Mingyu.

"Kau menyebalkan. Aku membencimu."

Mingyu hanya terkekeh mendapat perlakuan dari yabg tertua. Mereka kembali berpelukan, kali ini dengan posisi yang normal.

"Tadi eomma bilang kalau hyung sangat rewel beberapa hari ini. Sebegitu rindunya kah?"

Wonwoo mendorong Mingyu, berusaha melepaskan pelukan mereka. Sebenarnya itu hanya bentuk pertahanan yang dilakukan Wonwoo. Ia tidakingin Mingyu melihat wajah penuh rasa malunya. Siapapun tentu tidak ingin terlihat sangat kekanakan di depan orang yang dicintainya.

"Kau menghindar dan itu berarti iya." Tukas Mingyu. Sekejap Wonwoo melirik Mingyu dan berdecak kesal.

"Kenapa kau terlalu mudah membacaku, kau menyebalkan Kim Mingyu."

Gelak tawa berdarai dari mulut Mingyu. Kekasihnya ini memang selalu bisa membuatnya bahagia dengan segala tingkahnya.

"Seharusnya itu berarti kalau aku sangat mengenalmu, hyung."

"Sudahlah, lupakan itu." Wonwoo cemberut. "Untuk apa kau kesini? Bukankah kau masih punya kegiatan dengan teman-temanmu itu? Dua hari tidak mengabariku dan sekarang kau muncul tiba-tiba."

Mingyu hanya mendengarkan dengan seksama. Wonwoo yang uring-uringan diselipi rasa cemburu itu sangat manis. Ia bahkan bisa berbicara sangat banyak.

"Jadi aku tidak boleh main ke sini begitu? Hyung mau aku pergi?"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu."

"Aku datang karena kangen." Semburat merah muda merona di pipi putih Wonwoo.

"Jadi kalau tidak kangen kau tidak akan datang?" Wonwoo memalingkan wajahnya, sementara Mingyu masih menatapnya dengan intens.

"Hari ini rasa kangenku bertumpuk-tumpuk, berlipat-lipat lebih dari biasanya." Sebelah tangan Mingyu meraih pipi Wonwoo, mengarahkannya menghadap padanya. Wonwoo masih enggan bersitatap. Sebuah elusan mengalihkan pandangan Wonwoo.

Kedua pasang mata yang saling bertemu, mencari keberadaan rindu dan cinta di dalamnya. Mereka menemukannya disertai jarak yang semakin mengikis.

Wonwoo memejamkan matanya saat nafas mereka saling berbenturan. Mingyu mengecup kening Wonwoo dengan lembut, penuh cinta, kasih sayang dan kewaspadaan. Wonwoo tersenyum sangat manis, begitupun dengan Mingyu, masih dengan bibir yang menempel pada kening Wonwoo.

"O-ow, ada yang lagi melepaskan kangen." Suara ibu Wonwoo mengagetkan Wonwoo dan Mingyu. Mereka berdua tertangkap basah sedang bermesraan, membuat wajah keduanya sedikit memerah meskipun di wajah Mingyu tidak begitu kentara.

"Kapan eomma datang?"

"Baru saja Wonu-ya. Kalian terlalu asik sensiri sampai tidak mendengar suara pintu terbuka." Sang ibu terkekeh.

"Yeah, eomma tau sendiri kan alasannya." Ujar Mingyu seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Hahaha, tentu saja. Putra ku yang sangat manja itu kan, Gyu."

"Benar sekali, eomma." Mingyu dan ibu Wonwoo kembali tertawa bersama.

"Teruslah tertawa. Kalian lebih cocok menjadi ibu dan anak dibandingkan aku." Wonwoo memberengut tidak suka. Ia merasa diabaikan.

"Mingyu memang anak eomma, setidaknya sebentar lagi akan sah sebagai anak eomma." Dengan jahilnya sang ibu menarik Mingyu dan mendekapnya.

"Haish... Eommaaaaa." Rengek Wonwoo.

"Hahaha." Tawa Mingyu dan ibu Wonwoo.

"Ibu pinjam Mingyu nya sebentar ya, Wonu sayang."

"Terserah, bawa saja. Ga usah balikin juga tidak apa-apa."

"Aigoo, Wonu ku sangat manis. Aku akan kembali, hyung."

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu yang ditarik ibunya ke dapur. Iya, Mingyu diajak untuk memasak. Sebenarnya Wonwoo sudah sangat paham, dan ia pura-pura merajuk. Melihat keakraban ibunya dengan Mingyu, tentu saja Wonwoo sangat-sangat bersyukur.

Setelah makan malam Mingyu meminta ijin untuk membawa Wonwoo jalan-jalan. Ibunya tidak keberatan tentu saja. Sementara ayah Wonwoo sedang di luar kota, jikapun di rumah tetap saja Mingyu mendapatkan ijin darinya.

Mingyu mengajak Wonwoo ke bioskop. Menonton beberapa film terbaru, lalu ke taman menikmati air mancur dan udara malam yang dingin. Mereka bercanda dan tertawa, beberapa bungkus snack dan minuman tergeletak di samping keduanya. Mereka terlihat bahagia.

Mingyu melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya, pukul 11 malam.

"Ayo pulang, hyung terlihat sangat mengantuk." Wonwoo hanya mengangguki ajakan Mingyu.

Mingyu membungkuk di depan Wonwoo, lalu menarik tangan Wonwok hingga ia terjatuh pada punggung bidang Mingyu. Tanpa merasa kesulitan, Mingyu menggendong Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengerjapkan matanya saat Mingyu membangunkannya. Mata sipit Wonwoo memicing, mengkondisikan cahaya yang remang-remang menyapa retinanya.

"Selamat ulangtahun, hyung."

Bisikan Mingyu di telinganya membuat Wonwoo tersadar seutuhnya. Matanya melebar melihat lilin-lilin yang tersusun menjajarsu mulai dari pintu masuk da meenuhi lantai-lantai di apartemen Mingyu.

Wonwoo merasa takjub. Matanya berbinar.

"Kau melakukan ini semua?"

"Begitulah, tapi ini belum semuanya."

"Aku terasa seperti seorang gadis. Ugh."

"Kau, Jeon Wonwoo kesayangaku."

"Tentu saja harus." Merekapun tertawa.

"Ayo masuk lagi, masih banyak kejutan lainnya."

"Aku baru saja tersadar ini ulang tahunku dan kau masih mau mengejutkanku dengan hal lain."

"Tentu saja ini kejutan menyenangkan, hyung."

Di ruangan tengah, ada banyak balon-balon helium mengambang di langit-langit ruangan. Sangat banyak., hingga memenuhinya.

"Ini termasuk kejutannya?"

"Well, ini hanya sedikit pemanis." Jawab Mingyu lalu kembali menuntun Wonwoo.

Ada sebuah cupcakeAbir berwarna birua, mungkin ekstrak blueberry, dengan sebatang lilin kecildi atasnya.

Wonwoo menyukainya. Ia menyukai hal kecil dan sederhana seperti ini.

"Kau membuatnya?"

Mingyu mengangguk. Lalu Mingyu mendudukkan Wonwoo di salah satu kursi. "Dan juga ini."

Wonwoo terbelalak bahagia, sebuah hamburger dengandan lapisan daging dan keju. Wonwoo tersenyum sangat manis, Mingyu sangat mengetahuie kesukaannya.

"Make a wish sekarang?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Baiklah." Wonwoo mengatupkan kedua tangannya, lalu memejamkan matanya. Suasanya hening seketika sampai akhirnya Wonwoo kembali membuka matanya dan mendapati Mingyu yang lagi-lagi tersenyum.s

"Tiuplah lilinnya." Perintah Mingyu dan Wonwoo melakukannya. Asap kecil mengudara dari lilin kecil itu.

Mingyu menarik tangan kanan Wonwoo, mengelus dan menggenggamnya.

"Apa yang kau minta tadi, hyung?"

"Rahasia dong." Jawab Wonwoo sambil memeletkan lidahnya. Mingyu memajukan bibirnya. Wonwoo tersenyum.

'Aku memintamu untukku seumur hidup mu.' Batin Wonwoo menjawab.

"Sudah selesai?" Wonwoo mengelap ujung bibirnya dengan tissue, meminum air putihnya, dan mengangguki Mingyu.

"Ayo."

"Kemana?"

Mingyu hanya tersenyum sebagai jawabannya.

"Kamarmu?"

"Ada kejutan yang menantimu, hyung."

"Kau tidak berniat meniduriku kan?" Wonwoo mendelik tajam ke arah Mingyu. Sontak Mingyu mundur satu langkah.

"Akan aku lakukan saat mendapat ijin appa dan eomma Jeon." Sebuah pukulan kecil mendapat kepala Mingyu, membuatnya meringis.

"Ayo kita masuk saja, hyung. Percayalah padaku."

"Baiklah awas kalau aneh-aneh."

Pintu kamarnya terbuka. Mingyu membiarkan Wonwoo masuk terlebih dahulu.

Wonwoo lagi-lagi terpesona. Kamar Mingyu, lebih tepatnya dinding kamar Mingyu dipenuhi gravity glowing in the dark. Warna-warni bercahaya, sangat bagus.

'Selamat ulang tahun, Wonwoo'

'Aku mencintaimu'

'Always by my side'

'Kim Wonwoo'

Wonwoo terkekeh, tersenyum membaca kalimat-kalimat itu.

"Mingyu, ke sini." Wonwoo membuka tangannya, merentangkannya dan menunggu Mingyu.

Mingyu berjalan dengan sangat tampan, tersenyum menampakkan gigi-gigi taringnya. Mingyu berhenti persis di depan Mingyu yang langsung disambut pelukan hangat Wonwoo.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku menyayangimu. Terima kasih." Bisik Wonwoo.

Mingyu mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Wonwoo, menariknya semakin masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Wonwoo mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Mingyu. Mengecupi leher dan tulang rahang Wonwoo.

Mingyu menarik kepalanya dari pundak Wonwoo. Saling berhadapan dengan kekasihnya. Mereka saling memandang dan mengagungkan ciptaan Tuhan di depan matanya.

Mingyu meghilangkan jarak sampai kedua bibir mereka bersetuhan. Kecupan ringan dilakukan Wonwoo. dengan beraninya ia juga menjilati bibir bawah Mingyu, mwmbuat Mingyy terjekeh. Selanjutnya Mingyu mengambil alih.

Mingyu mencium Wonwoo dengan begitu bersemangat. Melumat bibir manis Wonwoo. Tak ingin kalah, Wonwoo pun menekan tengkuk Mingyu, menariknya lebih dalam.

Wonwoo mengundang Mingyu bermain lidah. Tentu saja dibalas dengan penuh gairah oleh Mingyu. Lidah mereka saling melilit, saling mendominasi. Perang lidah itu menjadi begitu panas dan semakin bergairah.

Tangan Mingyu sudah menelusup ke dalam baju Wonwoo, begitupun dwngan Wonwoo. Ia sudah menjamah punggung tegap Mingyu. Mereka saling melumat, menjilat, dan menjamah.

Pergulatan penuh gejolak hormon itu terus berlanjut sampai Mingyu mendorong Wonwooke ranjangnya. Mereka terkekeh saat tanpa sengaja Wonwoo bergerak hingga membuat bagian selatan keduanya saling bergesekan.

"Kau nakal, Jeon Wonwoo." Mingyu menyentil hidung Wonwoo.

"Tidak sengaja, hehehe."

"Malam ini kau tidur denganku."

"Sudah dapat ijin?"

"Setengah, tinggal menunggu appa Jeon pulang."

"Kalau begitu tidurnya juga setengah?" Wonwok memainkan kancing kemeja Mingyu.

"Ugh, aku benci setengah-setengah."

"Atau tidak sama sekali?"

"Aku pilih setegah."

"Haha, as your wish my king."

"Akh, kau menggodaku Kim Wonwoo."

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Mingyu."

"Sangat-sangat, Jeon Wonwoo."

Keduanya kembali berpelukan. Menghabiskan malam berdua, berbagi kasih sayang dan cinta yang bergelora.

"Selamat ulang tahun, sayangku, Wonwoo ku."

"Always by my side, Mingyu ku."

* END *

Selamat ulang Tahun, Wonwoo ku tersayang. Semoga kebahagiaan dan keberu tungan selalu menyertaimu. Hiduplah dengan baik, dengan sehat, dan dengan indah. Jagalah kesehatamu, makanlah denganteratyr, istirahatlah saat ada waktu senggang. Jangan terlalu banyak makan jajan, makan sesuatu yang sehat dan bergizi juga. Jangan memendam semua pikiranmu sendiri, berbagilah dengan Mingyu dan member yang lain. Tetap sehatlah, Jeon Wonwoo.

Ini tahun pertama aku merayakan ulang Tahun Wonwoo sebagai Carat. Beberapa bulan terakhir, kita sangat merindukan Wonwoo kan? Mari doakan kesembuhan dan kesehatannya. Teruslah mendukung Wonwoo. Kangen Wonwoo lebih dari apapun.


End file.
